


Art:The Once and Future Roller King (AKA the roll to me remix)

by LFB72



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Art, Camelot Remix, Disco, M/M, Reincarnation, Rollerblades & Rollerskates, Traditional Media, Watercolours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24813058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LFB72/pseuds/LFB72
Summary: Arthur had been back from the dead for five days when Merlin decided to take him roller skating. Merlin’s primary motivation was to see the mighty king fall on his backside, alas, just like everything else, Arthur takes the eighties disco scene in his stride and totally rocks in his red satin shorts and sunglasses.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 39
Kudos: 86
Collections: Camelot Remix 2020





	Art:The Once and Future Roller King (AKA the roll to me remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pelydryn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pelydryn/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Roll to Me (Short Version)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9539216) by [Pelydryn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pelydryn/pseuds/Pelydryn). 



> Thank you so much to the moderators for continuing with Camelot remix fest and to my gaggle of fantastic fandom friends who took a look at my creation and made some noteworthy suggestions that helped to make it better.  
> I found choosing a work to remix from Pelydryn’s mass collection quite difficult, she has been a busy bee and collaborated with so many people and been inspired by so many other artists and writers I struggled to find something suitable. In the end I went for her lovely piece on a newly restored roller skating king. It is testament to her popularity that this work not only has an extended version but already has two pieces of art created for it. It is with some trepidation I add my interpretation to the mix: moving Arthur’s return to a few decades earlier - I hope you like it and find it fun.

[ ](https://imgur.com/rhfBnlo)

[ ](https://imgur.com/cESOi0I)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like what you saw. I thought the watercolour effect looked a bit like dry ice and added to the 70's /80's disco vibe!


End file.
